shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The San Francisco Date Debacle
The San Francisco Date Debacle is an exclusive bonus chapter available to readers of Surviving High School: The Novel. The content was bundled along with season one of A New Start. Plot On one Friday afternoon, Emily arrives in the cafeteria and walks happily over to the Center Table. Maria, who's sitting with Amanda and Nicole, asks her why she looks so happy. Emily tells the girls that since her father is going away to a conference she is driving to San Francisco with Ben for a date. Encouraged by Amanda's enthusiasm, Emily explains that she has the day fully planned out starting with visiting the Science Center and ending with visiting a bookstore she's been curious about. Maria, Nicole, and Amanda voice their concerns with this date, telling her uneasily about Ben's prior relationship with Jessica. Nicole explains to Emily that he and Jessica once went to San Francisco together and ended up getting backstages passes to a popular band. Hearing about how wild and sponteneous Jessica was, Emily starts to feel insecure about her date with Ben. Later that night, Emily sits in with her room with Kimi and talks about how she's nothing like Jessica was. Kimi advises her that she shouldn't worry about it since she heard Jessica had her issues as well and she had a messy breakup with Ben. Noticing how unconfident Emily was, Kimi later suggested that Emily do something spontaneous while on the trip. This idea cheers Emily up until she worries that she won't know what to do. Kimi places her hands on Emily's shoulders and promises her that she'll know exactly what to do when the right moment comes. Riding in Ben's car to San Francisco, Emily finds out that Ben's father used to take him to the Science Center all the time when he was younger. Driving in silence for a few moments, Ben notices the quietness and asks her if something's on her mind. Emily brings up the topic of Jessica and Ben becomes concerned. When asked what she was like, Ben tells her that Jessica was always looking for a good time and made sure they never stopped. Wanting to be honest with Emily, Ben admits that despite the reason for their breakup, the two of them had a genuine connection. Emily, while looking out the window at the passing beach, suddenly gets an idea. Hopping out of the car with Ben, the two of them play around and splash each other in the ocean. Emily asks him if what they're doing is fun and spontaneous and Ben responds by telling her that he always has fun with her. Ben then notices that his car is getting towed. Realizing that they have to take the train back home but wouldn't get back before her father, Ben is looking at the train schedule when Emily bursts into tears. Blaming herself for getting his car taken, she tells him that she'll never be as fun or as good of a girlfriend as Jessica was. Ben, hearing this, pulls her closer and begins to laugh. He explains that his relationship with Jessica was tiresome because of her constant need to have fun and be wild. Assuring her that he has more fun with her than he ever had with Jessica, he also tells her that she's a better girlfriend than Jessica ever could be for him. Spotting Ben's car down the street, Emily races to catch up to it. Paying the driver twenty dollars to give it back, Ben and Emily begin their drive to the Science Center. The episode ends with Ben calling Emily the best girlfriend he could ever want. Characters *Emily Kessler *Ben Kale *Kimi Chen *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell *Amanda Applebee Category:Year 5